


Hanté

by Nelja



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Défi Halloween, Fear, M/M, Magic, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est un simple accident de maison hantée, cela peut s'expliquer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanté

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marry Black (Ri_chan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



Les maisons hantées sont tellement amusantes ! Avec les mouvements dans les miroirs et les grincements de portes invisibles, les doigts squelettiques qui touchent vos cheveux, avec les vagues odeurs qui pourraient aussi bien être les visiteurs précédents que des zombies, avec les fausses toiles d'araignées couvertes de vraies toiles d'araignées. Les frissons dans le dos alors qu'on entend un hurlement dans le lointain, autre visiteur, enregistrement rouillé ou fantôme perdu.

Avec les vampires qui vous plaquent contre le mur.

Le coeur de Billy bat plus vite et plus fort qu'un solo de batterie, et sa bouche sèche est incapable de crier, incapable de supplier, incapable même de lancer un sort alors que la langue du vampire court sur son cou, que ses dents effleurent si doucement la chair tendre de sa gorge. Il a combattu des criminels, des extra-terrestres et des dieux. Il ne va pas mourir de façon aussi stupide, juste pour un vampire dont les pouvoirs psychiques le paralysent d'effroi, crispent ses entrailles comme un noeud de pendu. Un frisson pesant et violent le parcourt, et son cou en sueur s'égratigne lui-même contre les dents du vampire, non, il doit se défendre, il ne va pas mourir dans les bras d'un autre que son petit ami !

Teddy surgit alors, projette de toute sa force le vampire contre le mur, où il redevient mannequin de plastique et de tissu.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demande Teddy ; Billy l'embrasse de toute la force de son coeur paniqué, et ne répond pas à la question. C'est un accident, un simple accident de reality warp, et un jour il apprendra à contrôler totalement ses fantasmes et à ne plus les laisser prendre racine dans la réalité, mais en attendant ils contiennent tous Teddy et se finissent tous bien et c'est déjà plus de chance qu'il n'en mérite.


End file.
